Magic's Revival
by Tara Prustat
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort he is sent through a portal into the future where he is reborn in District 12 with his memories and his magic intact. Was called Return of a Hero Harry/Katniss
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

As Harry stood before Voldemort preparing for the final face off he thought of all those he'd lost to the war and all the hard work and studying that had brought him to this point. Ron and Hermione dying in each others arms after being overrun by death eaters during a supply run, Neville sucoming to Nagini's poison after managing to kill her, Ginny's lifeless gaze after jumping in front of a killing curse meant for him, and Luna's peaceful look before blowing herself up to take out most of Voldemorts' inner circle. The countless hours spent pouring over books in the library searching for anything that would help him win the war, and learning everything he could, starting with occlumency to help him learn faster and make sure he would remember it all. It had all come down to this, one final battle between himself and Voldemort where he planned to send Voldemorts' soul to the lowest level of hell, never to return.

Both Harry and Voldemort were staring the other down, waiting to see what the other would do until suddenly both snapped into action and spells started flying left and right. Spell after spell was sent across the gap each more vicious than the one before. Harry was dancing around any spells sent his way while Voldemort held fast and shielded himself against all spells sent his way. It didn't take long to see that the battle was slowly starting to turn in Harry's favor. For every attack Voldemort sent his way Harry was sending two back until it was all Voldemort could do to shield himself, no longer having the time to return the volley of spells sent his way. They were at a stalemate, Harry attacking constantly but never getting through Voldemorts' shields until Harry managed to push Voldemort back and cause him to trip slightly over a rock behind him. That slight stumble was all the opening Harry needed as he managed to bind Voldemort and take his wand. Harry knew that this wouldn't stop Voldemort long so he quickly started the long incantation that would banish Voldemorts' soul to the lowest level of hell and in return send Harry through a portal into the unknown.

"Ego vocare te spiritus Terrae mittere hoc malum in puteos infernum ad obturatioregni terrore. Offero me pro lubitu hoc facere."

Just as Voldemort managed to free himself a hole opened up beneath him and sucked him down with nothing but the echo of his screams remaining. Once Voldemort was gone another portal opened up in front of Harry. He turned to look at those who remained, gave them a sad smile, and walked through, never to be seen again.

**CHAPTER 1**

Upon stepping through the portal Harry lost consciousness only to return to awareness in total darkness by a strange squeezing sensation. Moments later the darkness seemed to be getting a bit brighter and his head was being squeezed harder than before, reminding him of when his Aunt Petunia attempted to force that horrible sweater over his head only for it to keep shrinking. However this time his head did pop out and he was startled to realize that he was in fact a baby and that he had just been born.

When he first discovered the spell that he used to banish Voldemort he had just lost the last of his friends and as such he didn't care what it would take to end Voldemort, he just wanted Voldemort gone. In the description of the spell it stated that no one who had used the spell was ever heard from again after they stepped into the portal. As such Harry assumed that he too would die from the spell but since he no longer had anything tying him to this world he thought that he would simply get to finally be with his family and friends again. The idea of dying didn't bother Harry so he just made sure to have his affairs in order so that more than just the goblins and the ministry would profit from his death.

However now that Harry found himself in a new world, in the body of a newborn, he was thinking that maybe he should've paid more attention to the warning. Harry looked around curious to see what his new world would be like. Would it be super advanced scientifically? Would it be stuck in the stone age? Would the grass be blue and the sky red? Blinking rapidly his eyes started to focus and clear allowing him to see that he appeared to be inside a wood cabin with some less advanced gadgets and some gadgets that were definitely more advanced than he was used to.

Harry turned his eyes to the woman who was holding him, getting his first glimpse of his new mother. She looked exhausted but happy with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. A man who Harry assumed was his father stood next to his mother smiling happily at the both of them. He too had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. On the other side of the room was a pregnant woman who appeared to be putting things away and cleaning some towels and such. She had blonde hair and appeared to be a bit lighter skinned than his parents. Harry thought that she might have been the midwife.

His attention was returned to his parents when his father opened his mouth and asked, "So what should his name be?" "Harcos. His name should be Harcos because he's my little fighter. He almost didn't make it through but he held on and now he's here with us, our little miracle." "Harcos Antley, I like it. What do you think little Harcos? Do you like your name?" Harry managed to gurgle happily, glad that his new name wasn't all that different from his last.

As Harcos lay in his mothers' arms being showered in attention by his new parents his magic kept drawing his attention back to the pregnant midwife. Since he wasn't sure what it was Harcos decided to simply ignore it for now and enjoy the time he had with his parents, after all, he had already lost one set of parents early in life, what's to say that he wouldn't lose this set too.

Harcos was taken home shortly after his birth, which turned out to be just next door to the midwife and her husband. Life continued as normally as it could for a wizard turned infant until he was brought over to the midwifes' house again when his mother went to help out during the midwifes' birth. Again Harcos felt the tugging sensation on his magic drawing his attention towards the midwife, or at least it was to the midwife until she finally gave birth to a healthy daughter at which point his magic was drawing his attention to her. Something about her soul was screaming to his magic that she was his soul mate. She would be the one person that he would tell everything to, to be his anchor.

**CHAPTER 2**

The first few years of Harcos's new life passed slowly. His mother and Mrs. Everdeen caught on quickly that Harcos and Katniss liked to be together and would fuss less if together than apart. Since it was easier to take care of both of them then it was to take care of either one of them alone they developed a sort of schedule so that both mothers had time to themselves and a chance to work a bit.

Throughout this time Harcos was slowly figuring out everything he could about the world that he had been dropped into. He learned that he was in the country of Panem in District 12. He discovered that everyone knew about magic and its existence but that it had died out a long time ago during the Dark Days. He also learned about the Hunger Games where they took two children between the ages of 12 and 18 every year to fight for survival with only 1 or 2 people surviving. The only way for two people to survive was if both were from the same district but so far that had never happened.

Harcos told Katniss about his magic and past life around the time that little Primrose was born. He didn't want to wait too long so as to make Katniss feel like he didn't trust her but he also didn't want to tell her before he thought she could keep it a secret.

Once Katniss and Harcos got a little older they started to spend a lot of time in the woods with Katniss's father. He taught them about nature, hunting, how to use a bow and arrow, how to make a bow and arrows, and how to swim. When they weren't in school or in the woods they were with Harcos's father playing games of strategy and learning how to defend themselves with a knife. Both Katniss and Harcos were well aware of the dangers of the Hunger Games and their fathers motives for teaching them what they did but regardless of the reasons why they were being taught what they were they still enjoyed themselves.

Both fathers also tried to teach Primrose but she resisted the fighting, she wanted to be a healer like her mother and couldn't stand the thought of hurting someone so instead Harcos's father made sure that she knew how to keep out of sight and strategize well enough that she would stand a chance.

However disaster struck when Katniss's father was killed in a mine explosion. Her mother sunk into a terrible depression and would hardly move and since she wasn't bringing in any money Katniss was terrified that she and Primrose would starve or be sent to the community home. She was terrified until Harcos managed to snap her out of it and remind her that she could hunt, that he would be with her every step of the way, and that his parents wouldn't abandon her and Primrose either.

Harcos's mother remembered that there was medicine to treat depression and managed to find it among Mrs. Everdeen's things. She gave the medicine to Mrs. Everdeen and Mrs. Everdeen managed to pick her life back up without completely losing her daughters faith in her. However she still didn't make all that much money from her healing so Katniss and Harcos made sure that their families had enough to eat by hunting and gathering in the woods. On top of that once they hit twelve they both signed up for tesserae.

They continued on like that for a few years before Harcos finally asked Katniss out when they were 15. They had already been inseparable before that but afterwards they were seen holding hands and such. No one had ever doubted that they would get together eventually so no one was really surprised when they announced to their families that they were dating.

Even with the loss of Mr. Everdeen their lives were almost idyllic until the fated reaping of the 74th Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The day of the reaping started off like any other, with Harcos and Katniss getting up early to go off and hunt. They managed to get a couple birds and a rabbit. Deciding to keep the rabbits for themselves as their post reaping feast they headed off to the Hob to trade the birds for some other supplies. While trading Katniss's eye got caught on a small mockingjay pendant which she got as a gift from the stall owner.

Arriving home with just enough time to get cleaned up and changed Katniss and Harcos hurried to finish so that they had enough time to get to the reaping. The Everdeen and Antley families walked to the center square together where the reaping would take place.

"Katniss, I'm scared," said Primrose, "What if I get picked?"

"Silly duck, you're not gonna get picked. Your name's in there once and there's thousands of lots in the bowl. There's no way your name will be the one to be called." said Katniss

They walked the rest of the way in silence, none of them wanting to dwell on the chance that one of them would be picked. They reached the sign in line and were quickly processed and sent to their age groups, girls on the right, boys on the left.

On stage sit Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort who looks like a clown with her bright white grin, pinkish hair, and spring green suit. The empty seat beside them is for Haymitch Abernathy, a previous victor of the games and current mentor. At two o'clock exactly the mayor starts to read the same story that he reads every year, the history of Panem, the country that rose out of the ashes of North America.

Harcos had told Katniss about North America in his world once. He told her it was the land of the brave and the free who rose up against the British Empire an ocean away who mistreated them. Or at least he says that's how they felt since he used to be British and quite liked it.

The mayor continued right long talking of the disasters that lead to a brutal war for the remaining sustenance with Panem as a result with a 'shining' Capitol ringed by 13 districts. That was followed by the Dark Days during which the 13 districts rose up against the Capitol only to be defeated with the 13th completely obliterated. The resulting Treaty of Treason created the current laws and the Hunger Games during which one girl and one boy from each district would have to fight to the death with only one victor, or two if the last two were both from the same district but that had yet to happen.

It is the ultimate way of keeping the districts at their mercy to make them watch as their children were taken from them and forced to kill each other in a 'game', and we were forced to treat it as such with the winning district being showered in prizes while the rest fought starvation.

The mayor closes his speech with "It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," and proceeds to read the list of past District 12 winners which didn't take him very long at all considering that there are only two names on that list. Of course at this point Haymitch stumbles onto the stage making a ruckus totally drunk. The poor mayor looks embarrassed considering that everything's being televised and for now District 12 is the laughing stock of Panem.

Next up is Effie who starts with the traditional, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Then she starts talking about what an honor it is to be there even though it's clear that she'd rather have any other district. It's finally time for the drawing and like always Effie starts with the women. She reaches in and digs her hand deep into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. Everyone is silent praying that it's not them. Effie opens her mouth and reads, "Primrose Everdeen"

**Katniss POV**

I react instantly, "NO! Prim! Prim!" I'm struggling forwards but everyone's in the way until I shout, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Suddenly everyone in front of me moves to the side and I have a clear path to Prim. I rush forwards and pull her into a hug then push her behind me. I wasn't going to let them take her!

"Lovely!" says Effie, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trails off, unsure herself.

"What does it matter?" says the mayor, "Let her come forward."

Prim is screaming hysterically behind me. She's wrapped her skinny arms around me like a vice. "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

Harcos comes forward then and gently removes Prims arms from around me. "Up you go, Katniss." He picks her up and carries her towards where our parents are standing and hands her over. I steel myself and climb up the steps.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie, "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "What's your name?"

I swallow hard. "Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie. To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, not one person claps. Not even the ones holding betting slips, the ones who are usually beyond because they know me from the Hob, or knew my father, or have encountered Prim, who no one can help loving. So instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there unmoving while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

Then something unexpected happens. At least, I don't expect it because I don't think of District 12 as a place that cares about me. But a shift has occurred since I stepped up to take Prim's place, and now it seems I have become someone precious. At first one, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and hold it out to me. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

Now I am truly in danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. "I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of..." He can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera. Is he addressing the audience or is he so drunk he might actually be taunting the Capitol? I'll never know because just as he's opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

He's disgusting, but I'm grateful. With every camera on him I have enough time to compose myself, putting my hands behind my back. Effie keeps right on moving ahead and reaches into the bowl containing the boys' names and grabs the first slip she encounters and read out. "Peeta Mellark."

The names means just about nothing to me, just a merchants kid in my class but before I can relax Harcos shouts out calm as can be, "I volunteer as tribute!" and starts to make his way to the stage.

"No! What are you thinking!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Katniss I love you and I'd never forgive myself if I let you go off to those games without backup! Your sister will be fine! Your mom and my parents will look after her but right now YOU need my help more!"

At that point Harcos had reached the stage and climbed up the steps.

Effie is of course delighted, two volunteers! "And what would your name be young man? And might I be right in guessing that the lovely Katniss is your girlfriend?"

"Your right, Katniss is my girlfriend. My name is Harcos Antley and this year District 12 will be the first to ever have 2 winners. The rest of you, your days are numbered." He said it with such conviction and staring straight into a camera. But I had to make sure that I wasn't suddenly everyone's target as the weak link so I reached over and slapped him upside the head.

"Stop being so dramatic." I tell him. Of course he has to rub the back of his head as if I really hurt him and give me these big puppy dog eyes and say, "Katniss, that hurt" I roll my eyes and wrap an arm around his waist as he wraps an arm around my shoulders, a show of solidarity. At this point we're ignored as the mayor begins to read the Treaty of Treason. Afterwards the anthem of Panem plays and as soon as it's over we're lead into the Justice Building and separate rooms where we say our goodbyes to our loved ones.


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Katniss POV**

Once I'm left alone in the room I sit down on the couch and calm myself trying to prepare for the next hour during which we get to say goodbye. My sister and my mother come first. I reach out ot Prim and she limbs on my lap, her arms around my neck, head on my shoulder, just like she did when she was a toddler. My mother sits beside me and wraps her arms around us. For a few minutes, we say nothing. Then my mother says, "You and Harcos has always had a strong bond with each other. Trust in that bond and trust each other. You're so strong the both of you! I know you can do it! I won't let myself zone out again, I'll be strong too and cheer the both of you on throughout the games. I will see you again Katniss, you just remember to trust Harcos and stay focused."

I honestly wasn't expecting that from my mother. She was so withdrawn after the death of my father that I was afraid that she would disappear into herself again. But she was being so strong I couldn't help but respond, "I will ma, I'll stay focused and trust Harcos just like he'll trust me. We'll stay together and nothing can stop us!" We made no backup plans like I originally planned to tell them. Their sheer faith in me and Harcos touched my soul and gave me more strength to stay strong.

We held each other for a moment longer until they reluctantly let go of me so that they could wish Harcos luck too. Right before they walked out Prim handed me back the mockingjay pin that I had given her earlier and told me to wear it to remember to have faith in myself and Harcos, that we could beat the odds and both come home.

I was alone for a few minutes before Mr. and Mrs. Antley came in. Mrs. Antley approached me first, "Oh sweetie, that was so brave of you to volunteer for your sister like that." She wrapped her arms around me in a big hug.

"How can you not be mad? Since I volunteered Harcos volunteered! What's if we don't make it back home?" I couldn't help but ask

"Katniss! Don't talk like that!" said Mr. Antley, "We've long known that our boy would follow you to the ends of the earth and that you would follow him in return. It's why your father and I never tried to separate the two of you when you were younger. If one of you was to have a chance then both of you would need to know as much as possible. Now keep strong and focused and remember what you've learned and you and Harcos will make it back to us."

"I will. I'll use everything I've ever learned and make sure that me and Harcos both make it back!" The faith that the Antley's had in me just added to the strength that I would draw from to come out on top of this competition.

"That's my girl! And don't worry about anything here, we'll make sure that your mother and sister eat during the games and don't just sit in front of the TV all day watching you."

"Thank you." That's when the Peacekeepers came in to tell us we were out of time. It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station. I've never been in a car before. Rarely even ridden in wagons. In the Seam, we travel on foot. The station is swarming with reporters with their insect like cameras trained directly on my face. I remember the confidence that my family and the Antley's have in me and Harcos and lift my head up high. I catch a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall that's airing my arrival live and feel gratified that I appear as confident as my family is in me.

**Harcos's POV**

Once I'm left alone I sit down cross legged on the floor and do a simple occlumency exercise to help me focus and stay alert. I'm not worried. I've defeated Voldemort before and fought in a war. It doesn't matter that it was 16 years ago because I've got experience that no one else in that area has, I've killed before. On top of that I've got my magic but from the beginning when I arrived in this world and found out no one believed in magic I told myself I wouldn't get caught using it so I'll have to be discreet but I'd rather blow my secret then lose Katniss. That's when my parents walk in, sometimes I still find it hard to believe that I have parents who love me and an not abusive aunt and uncle.

"Oh Harcos, I'm so proud of you for going with Katniss. I know it sounds silly since you're in danger but I honestly think the both of you stand a much better chance together then either of you would apart." said mom as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me. I'll be looking after Katniss while there, even though she doesn't really need my protection. We'll show them that two tributes can win." I said

My mom let go of me and my dad took her place giving me a hug. "Remember what me and Mr. Everdeen taught you and trust in each other," said dad, then he continued in a whisper so mom couldn't hear, "I know you've kept some things from your mother and I, your eyes betray you, but remember that no secret is worth getting yourself killed over."

"I know dad but that doesn't mean I have to let everyone else know what tricks I have up my sleeve before I have to. I'll be careful, don't worry." As stupid as it may sound it's done my soul a lot of good to have loving parents who worry about me. I'm not about to let them down and I won't let myself down by letting anything happen to Katniss.

My parents gave me one last hug and headed out to Katniss's room. I wait a few minutes and Mrs. Everdeen and Prim come in. Prim ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "Harcos, you take care of my sister! I know she's strong but if she doesn't have you to back her up she won't know what to do with herself. That means that you have to come home with her too!"

I smiled down at Prim, "I will Prim, I'll take care of your sister and make sure we both make it back. We'll both be watching each other's backs and nothing can stop us when we're working as a team. We've got years of experience working together helping us. No other team has the same chemistry we do so there's no way they can win."

Mrs. Everdeen walked up to me and gave me a tight hug too, "You take care Harcos and make sure you bring my baby home with you! Thank you for volunteering to go with her, you didn't have to do that."

"I couldn't let her go into a dangerous situation like that without me Mrs. Everdeen. If I lost her I don't know if I could survive."

"I know darling, the longest you've ever been apart was 3 months and that was only because you were born 3 months before her. You were there at her birth and you've been like a son ever since, I just couldn't have gotten rid of you if I'd wanted." I laughed.

"It's true you know, I was a very determined baby and I knew I wanted my Katniss with me. Did I ever tell you that I have a photographic memory? I normally try to keep it hidden but I actually remember Katniss's birth"

"I always thought you were too aware as a baby," said Mrs. Everdeen, "that just proves it."

That's when the Peacekeeper walked in, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen gave me one last squeeze and left. I followed the Peacekeeper into a car and we drove the short distance from the Justice Building to the train station. Once we got there I schooled my face with a look of confidence and stepped out. All around me were reporters and photographers buzzing around reminding me of Rita Skeeter.

I was being ushered towards the train and that's when I saw Katniss also being ushered towards the train. We met at the door into the train and I gently took hold of her face and gave her a kiss. She relaxed into me and when we pulled back we rested our foreheads together and smiled at each other. "We're gonna win Katniss, and we're gonna show them that District 12 is to be taken seriously."

She smiled back at me and said, "I love you Harcos and I know we'll win because we believe in and trust in each other."

We turned to face the cameras for a few minutes and then were allowed to enter the train. As soon as we were inside and the doors were closed the train started to move.

**Katniss's POV**

The speed initially takes my breath away. Of course, I've never been on a train, as travel between the districts is forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties and Harcos tried to explain the feeling of the speed to me but really words just don't compare. This is also one of the high-speed Capitol model trains that average 250 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol will take less than a day. The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. We don't have hot water at home, unless we boil it. There are drawers filled with fine clothes, and Efie Tells me to do anything I want, wear anything I want, everything is at my disposal. Just be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off my mother's blue dress and take a hot shower. I've never had a shower before. It's like being in a summer rain, only warmer. I dress in a dark green shirt and pants. At the last minute, I remember the mockingjay pin.

Mockingjay's are funny birds and something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals as weapons. The common term for them was _muttations_, or sometimes _mutts _for short. One was a special bird called a jabberjay that had the ability to memorize and repeat whole human conversations. They were homing birds, exclusively male, that were released into regions where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding. After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to centers to be recorded. It took people awhile to realize what was going on in the districts, how private conversations were being transmitted. Then, of course, the rebels fed the Capitol endless lies, and the joke was on it. So the centers were shut down and the birds were abandoned to die off in the wild.

Only they didn't die off. Instead, the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds creating a whole new species that could replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to enunciate words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds, from a child's high pitched warble to a man's deep tones. And they could recreate songs. Not just a few notes, but whole songs with multiple verses, if you had the patience to sing them and if they liked your voice. My father was particularly fond of mockingjays. When we went hunting, he would whistle or sing complicated songs to them and, after a polite pause, they'd always sing back. Not everyone is treated with such respect. But whenever my father sang, all the birds in the area would fall silent and listen. His voice was that beautiful, high and clear and so filled with life it made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. I could never bring myself to continue the practice after he was gone. Still, there's something comforting about the little bird. It's like having a piece of my father with me, protecting me. I fasten the pin onto my shirt, and with the dark green fabric as the background, I can almost imagine the mockingjay flying through the trees.

Harcos stops by my room on his way out to supper. I walk with him through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. There's a table where all the dishes are highly breakable. We sit down next to each other and hold hands under the table waiting for the others.

Effie walks in and sits down, "Haymitch said he was going to take a nap." I think she looks relieved by his absence, and who can blame her?

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, Effie keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because I've never had food like this, so good and so much, and because probably the the best thing I can do between now and the Games is put on a few points. Now that the meal's over, I'm fighting to keep the food down. I can see that Harcos is having some difficulties too. Neither of our stomachs is used to such rich fare, even if Harcos did eat a lot of rich food in his past life, it was a different stomach so it doesn't count. But if I can hold down Greasy Sae's concoction of mice meat, pig entrails, and tree bark - a winter specialty - I'm determined to hang on to this.

We go to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. They try to stagger them throughout the day so a person could conceivably watch the whole thing live, but only people in the Capitol could really do that, since none of them have to attend reapings themselves. One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, (the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. A few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A fox-faced girl with sleek red hair from District 5. A boy with a crippled foot from District 10. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling through the decrepit building around her. There's no one willing to take her place. Last of all they show District 12. Prim being called and me fighting my way forward to take her place. You can't miss the desperation in my voice as if I'm afraid no one will hear and they'll take Prim away. But of course, they do hear. I see Harcos pull her off me and watch myself mount the stage. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says taht District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. As if on cue, Haymitch falls off the stage, and they groan comically. Peeta's name is drawn and Harcos volunteers. The commentators are shocked that there are two volunteers from District 12 and even more so to realize that we're a couple and confident that we can win, even if we didn't really seem to want to volunteer to begin with. They cut to the anthem again, and the program ends. Effie is disgruntled about the state her wig was in.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

Harcos laughs, "He was drunk, He's drunk every year."

"Every day," I add. I can't help smirking a little. Effie makes it sound like Haymitch just has somewhat rough manners that could be corrected with a few tips from her.

"Yes," hisses Effie. "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

"No he won't." states Harcos calmly, "We don't need anything to survive those games but each other and there's nothing anyone could do to separate us. Hell, I was even at Katniss's birth!"

Effie looks startled at that but then Haymitch staggers into the compartment. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls in the mess. Causing me and Harcos to start laughing all over again.


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Harcos's POV**

Effie quickly fled the scene while Katniss and I continued to laugh. We finally take pity on him and help him up

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room," says Katniss. "Clean you up a bit."

We half-lead half-carry Haymitch back to his compartment. Since we can't exactly set him down on the embroidered bedspread, we haul him into the bathtub, though I make him just a bit lighter while we're lifting him, and turn the shower on him. He hardly notices.

I turn to Katniss and say, "I got it from here, wouldn't want to harm your delicate sensibilities." She laughs a little but I can tell she's grateful, no one really wants to strip down Haymitch, wash the vomit out of his chest hair, and tuck him into bed. Alas, it's no worse then what I had to do as Harry Potter when Ron got completely smashed those couple times.

Katniss leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Love you, good night." She then leaves the room and heads to bed. I turned back to Haymitch and sigh. I can't be sure that the Capitol hasn't bugged all our rooms here on the train so I can't just magic him clean but I can do a couple things to help me. The first thing I do is get rid of the smell. I'd forgotten how much I enjoy breathing with that horrible odor in the air. It doesn't take long to wash him with the use of the fancy shower but I'll be glad if I never have to do that again. I lighten him again and carry him to his bed. He's already asleep and looks like he'll be out of it until morning so I take the risk and decide to cast a sobering charm on him so he'll be coherent in the morning enough to maybe give us some advice. Even if we don't need him to win it'd still be nice to get some advice on what to expect from a victor's point of view.

Done with that chore I head off to bed myself, we'll probably not get all that much sleep during the games themselves so it's best to rest up now.

**Katniss's POV**

Gray light is leaking through the curtains when the rapping rouses me. I hear Effie's voice, calling me to rise. "Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I try and imagine, for a moment, what it must be like inside that woman's head. What thoughts fill her waking hours? What dreams come to her at night? I have no idea.

I put the green outfit back on since it'snot really dirty, just slightly crumpled from spending the night on the floor. My fingers trace the circle around the little gold mockingjay and I think of the woods, and of my father.

I slept in the elaborate braided hair my mother did for the reaping and it doesn't look too bad, so I just leave it up. It doesn't matter. We can't be far from the Capitol now. And once we reach the city, my stylist will dictate my look for the opening ceremonies tonight anyway. I just hope I get one who doesn't think nudity is the last word in fashion, both for my sake and for the stylists because I don't think Harcos would take to that very well. As I enter the dining car, Effie brushes by me with a cup of black coffee. She's muttering obscenities under her breath. Haymitch, looking surprisingly good after a nights rest, is chuckling. Harcos smiles brightly at me from where he's sitting, "Good morning beautiful!"

"Sit down! Sit down!" say Haymitch, waving me over. I walk over and first kiss Harcos on the cheek then slide into my chair. I'm quickly served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before me would keep my family going for a week. There's an elegant glass of orange juice. At least, I think it's orange juice. I've only even tasted an orange once, at New Year's when my father bought one as a special treat. A cup of coffee. My mother adores coffee, which we could almost never afford, but it only tastes bitter and thin to me. A rich brown cup of something I've never seen.

"It's called hot chocolate," says Harcos. "It's good, try it."

I take a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid and a shudder runs through me. Even though the rest of the meal beckons, I ignore it until I've drained my cup. Then I stuff down every mouthful I can hold, which is a substantial amount, being careful to not overdo it on the richest stuff. When my stomach feels like it's about to split open, I lean back and take in my breakfast companions. Harcos is enjoying the last of his hot chocolate. Haymitch hasn't paid much attention to his platter, but he's slowly drinking a glass of red juice that he thinned with a clear liquid from a bottle. He appears to actually be thinking for once.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," I say to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch

"That's not advice, that's you not being able to deal with the reality that are the games. If you've got nothing useful to say then leave us alone and go drink yourself into a stupor but we _will _survive with or without your help" said Harcos with his serious face on again.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year? The pair of you got any useful skills?"

It looks like we managed to actually peak his interest.

"You'd know we were fighters if you would have managed to stay conscious throughout the whole reaping ceremony. You've got two volunteers here for District 12, granted Katniss wouldn't have volunteers if they hadn't picked Prim and I wouldn't have volunteered if Katniss hadn't but we're a very real threat to the other tributes. Even if all we had was our teamwork after being friends since Katniss's birth but we know plenty more then that." I know this is the worst time to be thinking this but damn is Harcos sexy with his warrior face on!

Haymitch actually manages to look a bit chagrined at this point but even so he manages to catch something in Harcos's wording that I never would have expected.

"Friends since Katniss's birth, hmmm. Something about the way you phrased that makes me think that there's more to it than just being friends since diapers. I already knew that you were older than Katniss Harcos but I think that you remember. You couldn't have been more than a couple months old when she was born so I think you've got a photographic memory." said Haymitch, " That will definitely be useful."

At this point I finally join the conversation, "We've got more skills than just a good memory between the two of us." I pick up a knife and throw it into the seam between two panels of the wall across the room.

"Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough. Though Harcos your green eyes are very unusual for our district and should help you stand out. All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say."

"No," I say calmly, "How bout you stay sober enough to help us and we won't make your life a living hell after we win the games. We'll take what you say into consideration but we won't do anything unless you can explain why it's a good idea."

Of course that's when Harcos leans over and kisses me on the cheek and says, "I love your sexy resolve face."

Haymitch makes a face and says, "In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.

"Why?" I ask.

"They can make it a lot worse if you fight them," says Haymitch. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside, but outside it's as if night has fallen again. I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs up through the mountains into the Capitol.

I hate being encased in stone this way. It reminds me of the mines and my father, trapped, unable to reach sunlight, buried forever in the darkness. The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. We can't help it. Both Harcos and I run to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. I step away from the window, sickened by their excitement but Harcos pulls me back. He puts his arm around my waist and says "Smile and wave, even if we won't need it, having sponsors will make it easier for us to win. Anyone and everyone is a potential sponsor so let the games begin!"

I smile at Harcos and rest my head on his shoulder as I wave to the crowd. The other tributes are going down.


	5. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Katniss's POV**

_R-i-i-i-p!_ I grit my teeth as Venia, a woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows, yanks a strip of Fabric from my leg tearing out the hair beneath it. "Sorry!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. "You're just so hairy!"

Why do these people speak in such a high pitch? Why do their jaws barely open when they talk? Why do the ends of their sentences go up as if they're asking a question? Odd vowels, clipped words, and always a hiss on the letter s… no wonder it's impossible not to mimic them.

Venia makes what's supposed to be a sympathetic face.

"Good news, though. This is the last one. Ready?" I get a grip on the edges of the table I'm stetted on and nod. The final swathe of my leg hair is uprooted in a painful jerk. I've been in the Remake Center for more than three hours and I still haven't met my stylist. Apparently he has no interest in seeing me until Venia and the other members of my prep team have addressed some obvious problems. This has included scrubbing down my body with a gritty loam that has removed not only dirt but at least three layers of skin, turning my nails into uniform shapes, and primarily, ridding my body of hair. My legs, arms, torso, underarms, and parts of my eyebrows have been stripped of the Muff, leaving me like a plucked bird, ready for roasting. I don't like it. My skin feels sore and tingling and intensely vulnerable. But I couldn't shake what Haymitch said and I didn't want to see how they would make it worse so I kept all complaints to myself though I couldn't help but wonder if Harcos was going through as much pain as I was.

"You're doing very well," says some guy named Flavius. He gives his orange corkscrew locks a shake and applies a fresh coat of purple lipstick to his mouth. "If there's one thing we can't stand, it's a whiner. Grease her down!"

Venia and Octavia, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a pale shade of pea green, rub me down with a lotion that first stings but then soothes my raw skin. Then they pull me from the table, removing the thin robe I've been allowed to wear off and on. I stand there, completely naked, as the three circle me, wielding tweezers to remove any last bits of hair. I know I should be embarrassed, but they're so unlike people that I'm no more self-conscious than if a trio of oddly colored birds were pecking around my feet.

The three step back and admire their work. "Excellent! You almost look like a human being now!" says Flavius, and they all laugh.

I force my lips up into a smile to show how grateful I am.

"Thank you," I say sweetly. "We don't have much cause to look nice in District Twelve."

This wins them over completely. "Of course, you don't, you poor darling!" says Octavia clasping her hands together in distress for me.

"But don't worry," says Venia. "By the time Cinna is through with you, you're going to be absolutely gorgeous! Your boyfriend will be left absolutely speechless when he sees you!"

"We promise! You know, now that we've gotten rid of all the hair and filth, you're not horrible at all!" says Flavius encouragingly. "Let's call Cinna!"

They dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.

I look at the cold white walls and the floor and resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. But this Cinna, my stylist, will surely make me remove it at once. Instead my hands go to my hairdo, the one area of my body my prep team had been told to leave alone. My fingers stroke the silky braids my mother so carefully arranged. My mother. I left her blue dress and shoes on the floor of my train car, never thinking about retrieving them, of trying to hold on to a piece of her, of home. Now I wish I had.

The door opens and a young man who must be Cinna enters. I'm taken aback by how normal he looks. Most of the stylists they interview on television are so dyed, stenciled, and surgically altered they're grotesque. But Cinna's close cropped hair appears to be its natural shade of brown. He's in a simple black shirt and pants. The only concession to self alteration seems to be metallic gold eyeliner that has been applied with a light hand. It brings out the flecks of gold in his green eyes. And, despite my disgust with the Capitol and their hideous fashions, I can't help thinking how attractive it looks.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm Cinna, your stylist," he says in a quiet voice somewhat lacking in the Capitol's affectations.

"Hello," I venture cautiously.

"Just give me a moment, all right?" he asks. He walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with his eyes. I resist the impulse to cross my arms over my chest. "Who did your hair?"

"My mother," I say.

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. She has very clever fingers," he says. I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look young, someone who viewed me as a piece of meat to be prepared for a platter. Cinna has met none of these expectations.

"You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before," I say. Most of the stylists are familiar, constants in the ever-changing pool of tributes. Some have been around my whole life.

"Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Cinna.

"So they gave you District Twelve," I say. Newcomers generally end up with us, the least desirable district.

"I asked for District Twelve," he says without further explanation. "Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Pulling on my robe, I follow him through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank, the fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. I can see by the light that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky has turned overcast. Cinna invites me to sit on one of the couches and takes his place across from me. He presses a button on the side of the table. The top splits and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onion, tools shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.

I look up and find Cinna's eyes trained on mine. "How despicable we must seem to you," he says. Has he seen this in my face or somehow read my thoughts?

He's right, though. The whole rotten lot of them is despicable. "No matter," says Cinna. "So Katniss, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Portia, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Harcos. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes," says Cinna. "As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district."

For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your districts principal industry. District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories. This means that coming from District 12, Harcos and I will be in some kind of coal miner's getup. Since the baggy miner's jumpsuits are not particularly becoming, our tributes usually end up in skimpily outfits and hats with headlamps. One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It's always dreadful and does nothing to win favor with the crowd. I prepare myself for the worst.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask, hoping it won't be indecent.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," says Cinna.

_I'll be naked for sure, _I think.

"So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal," says Cinna. _Naked and covered in black dust,_ I think. "And what do we do with coal? We burn it," says Cinna.

"You're not afraid of fire, are you Katniss?" he sees my expression and grins. A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies.I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets

"It's not real flame, of course, just a little synthetic fire Portia and I came up with. You'll be perfectly safe," he says. I'd be terrified were it not for the fact that I know that Harcos can use his magic to make me fire proof.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then braided down my back in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Katniss, the girl who was on fire."

It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman.

I'm ecstatic when Harcos shows up. As stupid as it sounds I kind of missed him, that was probably the longest we've been apart in years other then when we're sleeping. He comes up to me and gives me a hug and says, "You look beautiful. I'd give you a kiss but I'm not sure I want to know what your stylist would do to me for messing up your make-up." He pulls back but keeps ahold of my hand squeezing it gently.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours are coal black. The animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

"So if we start to burn you'll save us right?" I whisper to Harcos. "I know we told Haymitch we'd do what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle. Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?"

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably not advisable to have him around an open flame," Harcos replies which causes us both to laugh.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.

The tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. District 1 makes luxury items for the Capitol. You can hear the roar of the crowd. They are always favorites.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go then," he says, and before we can react he sets our capes on fire. I gasp, waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He lets out a sigh of relief. "It works." Then he gently tucks a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" Then he looks at Harcos and our joined hands and says, "Play up your love for each other, they'll eat it up!"

Cinna jumps off the chariot and I turn to Harcos. The way he looks ablaze with the fake flames, he is dazzling. And I must be, too. We smile at each other and turn to face forwards as we enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head is turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us. At first, I'm frozen, but then Harcos squeezes my hand and I catch sight of us on a large television screen and am floored by how breathtaking we look. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes. Cinna was right about the minimal makeup, we both look more attractive but utterly recognizable. _Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!_ I hear Cinna's voice in my head. I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand. I'm so glad to have Harcos with me now, I don't know if I could have done it without him. As I gain confidence, I actually blow a few kisses to the crowd. The people of the Capitol are going nuts, showering us with flowers, shouting our names, our first names, which they have bothered to find on the program.

I'm caught up in the act so I don't see the twinkly in Harcos's eyes when he saw me start to blow kisses. He reached over as I blew a kiss and made as if he caught it then used his hand to turn my face and kiss me. The crowd goes even crazier as Harcos lets go of my hand and instead wraps his arm around me. When he pulls back we've both got stupid smiles on our faces. He keeps his arm around my waist and I wrap mine around his while we both turn back to the crowd and wave some more. Cinna and Portia have given us a great advantage. No one will forget us. Not the look or the names Katniss and Harcos. The couple who was on fire.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the building that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish. The president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But I can see on the screen that we are getting way more than our share of airtime. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to take your eyes off our flickering. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Center. The doors have only just shut behind us when we're engulfed by the prep teams, who are nearly unintelligible as they babble out praise. As I glance around, I notice a lot of the other tributes are shooting us dirty looks, which confirms what I've suspected, we've literally outshone them all. Then Cinna and Portia are there, helping us down from the chariot, carefully removing our flaming capes and headdresses. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.

I wave at the other tributes still glaring at us and smile sweetly before turning back to Harcos and kissing him on the cheek, we so have this in the bag.


End file.
